


Piano

by ChikaMarutamachi



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Music, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pianist Reader, Piano, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikaMarutamachi/pseuds/ChikaMarutamachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You long to play the piano again and to hear the sweet notes that your fingers create on one. One day you sneak into Honnouji Academy's music room to play... but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

Your fingers trilled a few notes on the cold keys of the piano experimentally. You quickly peered behind your shoulder, making sure no one had seen you come in. You had snuck into the music room of the infamous Honnouji Academy. You heard and saw nothing, and returned your attention to the piano. Your fingers stretched and played a few quick arpeggios before you took your hands away from the piano.

You shook your hands out, and with a final glance over the shoulder, placed your hands at the keys, ready to play.

Your fingers hit the keys softly at first, still nervous that someone would hear you. Gradually, you became more confident that no one would discover you, and began to play louder. You played a light song, one that you thought expressed your freedom to be able to once again play your beloved piano after months and months of music-less silence.

The song began to speed up and your playing became louder and bolder. You truly felt happy, and all your worry and cares were away with the wind. All of a sudden, you thought you heard a small scuffle. Quickly, your playing became quiet. You checked over your shoulder and saw nothing. Feeling sure that you were just being paranoid, you returned to the piano piece and your confidence returned to you. Your fingers flew over the keys, gracefully and creating beautiful music.

You closed your eyes as you reached the climax and most difficult part. You played with strength and emotion, hardly missing any notes. Soon, you were reaching the end of the song. Unwilling to finish so suddenly, you played some chords and improvised your playing, your hands reaching up and down the piano, before striking the final chords heartily.

Your hands rose from the keys slowly, before you slowly put them down at your sides and let out a satisfied sigh. It had been quite a while since you had listened or even played music, and life had been incredibly dull and meaningless.

That was when you heard a clap. And another. And another.


End file.
